Talk:Assailer Chariot
Discoid Discoid hit me and 3 other people for 3k, then hit me solo for 12k, with just shell for magic defense. I think it's discoid damage is a ltitle higher than the 4.5k stated. Brownst0ne 20:13, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Got it down to 1% and just before kill it did a 25000-total Discoid. Wiped the party. --Kairee 06:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Was hit earlier with a 24k Discoid, thinking it's cumulative of the damage you've dealt to it in between Discoid's? --Leonlionheart 09:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Leonlionheart is correct, I soloed this on bst a few minutes ago and I added up all of NurseryNazuna's attacks in between discoids and after applying the mdt on my pet from atmas and equipment, the damage done by discoid was equal to ~half the damage done from one discoid to the next. Khaoticlight 16:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials * Solo'd as RDM99/NIN49 using a full burn strategy. Pop a Fool's Drink to negate the magic damage from Discoid. * Solo SMN99/SCH49 - DG/MM/RR - Garuda - Discoid gets real annoying, real fast when dropping 9-10k PC every 47 seconds. >.> Usual "stand and watch" doesn't work with this guy. Keep your distance, release and resummon at ~10 sec BP timer; just be ready to run (or turtle up, if you have a MDT set) if he re-engages with Thundaga III. Had to resort to my LightSpirit "Panic Mode" a few times to gain some distance and resummon. Time had to be under 30 mins. two kills, only one Warped Chariot Plate KI (no red proc) and no Sojourn ~ Odin 2/13/14 * Straightforward solo as 99BST/NIN - went through 3 pets due to discoid (1 yuly, 2 gerards, the second of which survived the remainder of the fight with relative ease) - discoid pretty much insures you are very likely to have to resummon a pet at least once, but other than that, it does very little damage to Gooey. Atma used: Ducal Guard, Razed Ruins, Stronghold. Gear: anwig salade, Brethren (delve) axe, -pdt axe, +2 ferine legs, shepherd's chain. Gooey was level 109. Normal hits did maybe 30 dmg with DG on, Discoid ranged from 1k - 3.8k dmg. Got abyssite and KI on first try with no proc. This was my first experience with Ducal Guard (had literally just unlocked it) so I wasn't used to keeping a tab on exact hp% of the pet yet. of Lakshmi *Pretty simple solo on 99SMN/RDM. Used Minkin/Ducal/Razed for atmas and Ramuh as pet. Chaostrike whenever it was up. After every Discoid (which one-shots Ramuh) I would resummon and shock squall it then chaostrike it to regain hate. Kept pro/shell, barthunder, SS up at all times. Had to Cure IV once due to chaostrike being down and getting hit. Took about 25mins. of Sylph 4/22/2013 *Relatively simple solo as a 90SMN/RDM. Used Razed Ruins, Minikin Monstrosity, and Ducal Guard atmas. Used Garuda with Predator Claws and kited around the hill with trees near the Dominion Sergeant by the Djinns. Kept Protect/Shell II, Aquaveil, Stoneskin, Blink, and Barthunder up when it was viable to recast. Had to use Light Elemental once because of Garuda dying quickly while the chariot was very close to me. Aug 13, 2011 * solo 99SMN/RDM. Used MM/DG/MC with Ramuh pritty easy stay about 30-40 yalms run in to when Ramuhs moves are ready and run bk out taken me 1hr to fight Sheeraa 20/11/12 13:27 GMT *Trioed this NM with a SCH BLM and RDM (BLM and RDM w/ movement speed). Takes massive ice damage - Bliz5 was doing 4100 from a decently geared blm. Out ran Discoid no problem, never got hit with it. KI dropped w/o red stagger.-- Midgeon Jan 23 201 9PM EST *Easy duo as smn/sch x2. Just keep your distance. *Unsuccessful for the time being. Tried a trio of 2xNIN and a WHM but the cheat ability would kill us. Got Migawari just to try with it but it was always down and it used that timing to its advantage, plus I think I would guess Migawari does not even work against it. Have yet to be able to confirm though. Also tried kiting as a RDM, with ASA pants movement speed bonus and Atma of Ambition but it is too fast even so. Only chances to nuke are when/if I run far enough (it stops casting and that makes it possible) to de-aggravate it. So other than that, it's only DoT and it would take a while indeed. Not even sure if it's worth the damn +3 minutes/stone anymore... I imagine a duo of mages or a trio as above would be lot better indeed. 20:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) *Duoable 90WHM/RDM+ 90NIN/WAR somewhat difficult but as long as you have subtle bow+ gear and keep yurin on it and haste up its possible to straight tank it; keep migawari up for every discoid it uses as long as you turn away from it when migawari timer is down and while migawari is up deal as much dmg as possible then repeat the strategy til death. If killing for KI best to proc red when its close to dead incase of a wipe. I used apoc RR and SS for atmas and the Iga Ningi +2 took about 30 mins didnt wipe once after using this strategy. -- Pepen of Asura. 03:36 August 31, 2011 (EST) *Duoable by 99BST(Anwig Salade, phys dmg axes, DG,RR,GH atma) and 95SMN(DG,MM atma) with almost laughable ease, used Faithful Falcorr and Ramuh, used 11 Pet Food Zeta Biscuit. Took 24 minutes AaronDemoncia 03:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) *Just solo'd as 99BST, DG/RR/Apoc, Used 2 Falcorr's, 2 Dipper's and 1 Bloodclaw Shasra, and about 8 Thetas, Healing SalveI/II. both PDT Astolfo and Anwig salade with PDT, Discoid was doing about 3-4k to my pets and one-shotting them through DG. I would kite around the circle around flux 8 until Call-beast was back up. - Melbufrauma Asura *Failed duo as 99THF/NIN, 99WHM/RDM. Intentionally fed TP to force Discoid to be more common, it refused to use Discoid until 85%, at which point it hit the thief for about 6.5k. *Easy solo as 99THF/NIN or any job really. Just need Apocalypse. Full attack until Discoid, Reraise, repeat. You will be able to RR the moment it goes passive but before it can regen HP. It will immediately aggro. You should end up with a Net Gain in exp and hopefully the KI. Red proc is out of the question. Wicked32 19:20, April 12, 2014 (EST) Drop Rates Haruhigumi (talk) The drop rate on the cirque earring appears to be around 30%. It is definitely not a 100% drop, and does not require blue to drop (only the bestplate needs blue proc).